


Better

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho could be a sadist in bed when he's jealous... even just because of a doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“Tai net tru,” Jun murmured while moving the doll’s mouth with his right hand.

“What are you doing?” Sho asked since he saw a weird sight on the bed when he just got in to the bedroom.

Jun lifted up his gaze from the doll, “hello, Sakurai san,” the doll said to Sho.

Sho sighed, “Jun,” he walked to the bed and sat beside Jun.

“Yes?” Jun answered.

“Still practicing that?” Sho slid himself under the blanket.

The doll nodded along with Jun.

Sho sighed again then pulled the blanket up to his chin, “oyasumi then.”

“Oyasu _ni_ nasai, Sakurai san,” the doll answered.

Sho rolled himself to the other side so he’s not facing Jun and his creepy-looking doll. Jun had been doing the ventriloquist thing for more than a week after his success on that Shiyagare episode. He said it would probably be good to actually master the skill.

Just when Sho was about to actually sleep, he felt something poked his back.

“What, Jun?” he answered without turning his head.

“It’s not Jun,” the doll answered.

“What do you want, doll?” Sho asked.

“Nothing. Hihihihi,” the doll moved away from Sho’s back.

That’s it, Sho thought. The doll definitely had to go. He rolled his body and sat up. Then, he turned to face Jun.

Jun stared at him innocently, still playing with his doll on his right hand. His left hand was holding his notebook that supposed to have his notes for the practice.

“That thing has taken your attention away from me,” Sho started.

“Really?” Jun answered, still with his innocent face on, then stared at the doll who just nodded its head.

“You think so too?” Jun asked the doll and it nodded again.

“Maybe because he’s cuter than you, Sho kun,” Jun turned his face back to Sho and said.

The doll nodded again.

“You think you’re cuter than Sho?” Jun asked the doll again. This time, Sho could really see that Jun also nodded when he made the doll nod.

Sho scooted closer to Jun and patted the doll.

“You may be cuter than me but I know exactly that he’ll choose me over you. He’ll even throw you to the floor in ignorance, you know,” Sho said warningly.

“Is that so?” the doll asked Sho.

“Definitely,” Sho said while starting to caress Jun’s thigh.

Jun tilted his head in confusion as Sho slid back under the blanket. He looked at his doll, tried to communicate with it again. But then he felt Sho’s hand on his crotch, squeezing alarmingly.

“Sho?” He called.

Sho just hummed as an answer and moved his hand inside of Jun’s boxers. Jun was half hard after he rubbed Jun’s crotch from outside it. He grabbed it steadily, then pumped it slowly to make it hard _hard_.

“Sho?” Jun warned, but his sound quickly croaked to a moan.

Sho smirked. He couldn’t exactly see Jun from his position, but he knew that his mission was going as he planned. He pulled Jun’s boxer down, in which Jun helped by lifting his ass from the bed.

Sho mocked a laugh. This was going to be easier than he thought. He guided Jun’s cock to his lips and start licking the tip. Hearing Jun’s restrained moan, he smiled and started to take it all in. Sho sucked Jun’s cock while still holding the base with his hand. Once he was sure that Jun was as hard as he could be, he pulled away and let go.

“Oyasuminasai, Matsumoto san,” Sho rolled back to his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Jun was baffled for the sudden lost of touch. He looked to his side in disbelief.

“Shooo,” he whined.

Sho didn’t budge and faking a snore instead.

“Sakurai Sho,” Jun called Sho’s name in warning and moved to hover on top of Sho, “it’s not nice to not finish what you started,” he rolled Sho so he was lying on his back.

Sho pretended to be annoyed for being disturbed on his sleep. He blinked lazily and yawned, “what, Jun?”

“I said finish what you started,” Jun repeated, poking Sho’s hands with his cock.

Sho touched it hesitantly, “hmm? You’re hard, want me to help?”

“Sakurai Sho,” Jun gritted his teeth.

“Fine,” Sho tightened his grip, “but throw that doll away.”

“Noo,” Jun still answered stubbornly.

“Well, then good night,” Sho let go again.

“What the hell is your probl- nnnngggghhhh!” Jun’s protest was changed to a moan when he felt Sho’s mouth on him again.

Sho took Jun’s whole cock in his mouth as soon as he heard the doll was thrown to the floor. He sucked hard and opened his throat to take Jun all the way to the back. Sho put his hands on Jun’s ass to steady himself while Jun was holding the bed frame behind Sho’s head. 

Sho continued sucking while Jun lost his control and fucked Sho’s mouth mercilessly. Feeling Jun started leaking inside his mouth, Sho prodded Jun’s hole with his finger. Jun moaned harder and moved more frantically when Sho pushed another finger, then another finger. He came hard in Sho’s mouth when Sho grazed his prostate with a very light touch. Jun shuddered on top of Sho with his cock still on Sho’s mouth and Sho’s fingers still inside his ass. Then, with his another hand, Sho suddenly pushed something else inside Jun, replacing his fingers.

Jun didn’t fight it when Sho pulled him down so his face was in front of Sho, his limp cock aligned with Sho’s hard one. He gulped his protest when Sho kissed him after that, Sho’s mouth still had the taste of his own come. Although when he felt something vibrated inside his hole, he moaned hard to the kiss before pulling away when it stopped.

“Sho! What the-” he protested breathlessly and stopped because it vibrated again.

Sho smiled on the sight before him. Jun, angry and frustrated and helpless, and he was the one who was controlling. Pushing the button to increase the speed, Sho lifted his hips slightly up to rub Jun’s cock with his. Jun was hard again, of course, as expected.

Sho pushes the plus button on his remote control again, resulting on Jun shouting his name and cursing and hissing. Sho took the chance to flip Jun so he was on top of him.

“You know,” Sho whispered in the middle of Jun’s incoherent shouts, “the only doll I’d like to see in this room, is you, being a limp rag doll after I fucked you,” he ducked down, “hard. And multiple times,” he whispered directly to Jun’s ear.

Jun stopped his cursing fit and shivered. Sho’s words definitely gave a different effect on him than the vibrator inside his ass.

“Good. I see you understand,” Sho put the remote control aside and used his hand to grab both Jun’s and his cocks.

“Sho,” Jun called, pleading.

“Yes?” Sho replied, rubbing their cocks together.

Jun was reduced to moan and incoherent words once again. He pulled Sho’s head with both his hands to kiss him.

Sho didn’t instantly obey. He dropped his head on Jun’s neck and randomly sucked on it. He also used his other hand to pinch Jun’s nipples, one after another, teasingly.

Jun squirmed, his hands still holding Sho’s nape. He tried to pull Sho’s head from his neck but Sho was too strong and too conscious to be distracted from his mission.

“You see,” Sho whispered to Jun’s ear again, “I love it when you’re like this. Helpless, wanting, needy,” Sho nibbled Jun’s earlobe.

Jun moaned in response. He had stopped trying completely. His hands hung limply on the back of Sho’s neck. The feeling that was building inside him was sending him to his edge. With Sho above him, Sho’s hands on his body, and the control Sho had over him, Sho had pushed his every button. Jun let out a small squealing voice when he felt himself coming. He came hard between them, cum all hot and sticky.

Even then, Sho didn’t stop whispering things to his ear. On how he wanted Jun to be like that forever, to be his to own and to control. On how beautiful Jun was when he was at his most vulnerable state like that. On how he won’t trade the mess beneath him that was Jun with anything else in the world.

Jun panted and gasped when Sho let his hand go of his own cock and continued squeezing Jun’s. Sho kept pumping, kept touching, until it wasn’t comfortable anymore. Until it felt painful for Jun. But Sho didn’t stop. He grazed the tip of Jun’s cock, making Jun screamed albeit weakly.

The vibrator inside Jun hadn’t stopped either. It kept vibrating inside. Since Sho also made sure that it was on a perfect angle to Jun’s spot, it added to everything and Jun didn’t know what to do, what to feel anymore.

When Sho finally stopped doing all that, taking the remote control and switched it off, Jun breathed in relief. He only responded weakly when Sho kissed him on his lips.

But Sho wasn’t finished yet. He was on a mission and he’s going all for it. He parted Jun’s weak lips with his tongue and quickly slipped himself in. He sucked Jun’s moans and breaths away, his hands roamed on Jun’s body once again. Jun tried to break the kiss, tried to tell Sho to stop, but of course, Sho was much stronger.

Still making Jun occupied with the greedy kiss, Sho’s hand was aligning his cock in front of Jun’s entrance. Once he found it, he pushed in, hard. Jun’s mouth sent another vibration to the kiss as he shrieked in pain. Sho got in without any lubrication, and even though Jun’s hole was pretty much stretched from the use of vibrator, the friction that he felt was still overwhelming.

Sho pulled himself away from the kiss. Jun reacted by pleading to Sho. Pleading him to stop what he’s doing already because Jun couldn’t take it anymore.

Sho didn’t respond. He, instead, pulled Jun’s leg and rest it on his shoulder, before pushing in further. Jun felt as if he was going to break in half and it didn’t even feel good anymore. Tears flowed from his eyes even though he had held it in as hard as he could. He didn’t want Sho to see how painful it was for him.

But Sho, once again, was in a mission. He stopped moving when he saw the tears on Jun’s face and kissed Jun’s cheek softly.

“Hey, baby, don’t cry, baby,” he said slowly, taking Jun’s hand on his free hand and laced their fingers together.

Jun hated himself for being such a sucker for when Sho called him baby. His heart was filled with a warm feeling once again, and it was enough for him to not feel the pain anymore.

Sho saw that, of course, and he moved again, more slowly, more gently, more loving. While whispering sweet nothings to Jun.

Jun hated it when he felt himself hard again.

Sho noticed it and smirked. He kept going, hand still squeezing Jun’s hand reassuringly, mouth still whispering about how Jun was beautiful and oh so perfect and he loved him so much and he wouldn’t have the heart to hurt Jun. But at the same time, his movement had changed back to a frantic rhythm. He pulled out and pushed in fast, hard, and precise. Hitting Jun’s spot without a miss.

Just like that, and Jun came again on his stomach.

Sho kept thrusting, fucking Jun through his third orgasm that night. He went harder and harder as Jun’s hole tightened around him. He tried to go on as long as he could as he felt the tight squeeze around his cock. But when Jun called his name breathlessly, voice croaked almost crying, Sho lost it. He came inside Jun, filling the hole with his seed. 

Jun moaned again when he felt Sho warm inside him.

Sho dropped himself on top of Jun, panting. They stayed like that for a while, steadying their breaths.

When Sho gained his energy back, he pulled himself out of Jun and got up. Jun was already sleeping by then, too exhausted that he didn’t even bother to clean himself. Sho walked to the bathroom to clean himself and returned with a damp warm washcloth. He carefully wiped Jun’s come on his body clean, doing his best to not wake Jun up.

Jun moved a bit on the first touch of the washcloth, but he didn’t wake up. Sho did as careful and as quick as he could, before pulling the blanket to cover Jun’s body. He kissed Jun’s forehead before walked back to the bathroom to set the washcloth away.

Sho sighed when he got out of the bathroom and saw Jun sleeping soundly. All clean and comfortable under the blanket. He felt a wave of guilt inside him for doing Jun like that, but then he saw the doll Jun played with before and he grinned.

“See? I’m better than you,” Sho said to the doll before walking to the bed and slid under the cover. He fell asleep with Jun in his arms.


End file.
